vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vectrex Wiki
Welcome As the site goes live on January 21, 2011, welcome aboard! Please excuse any slow loading speeds on this site that are currently happening; Wikia is undergoing changes that is affecting a lot of sites and there is nothing I can do about it right now. (Sorry for any inconvenience.) -Darrylb500 18:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Head site admin Updating the front page The Activity Feed is set at the last five transactions, plus I'm manually adding new news and articles above that, which I think is fine to be set at five too. So if someone writes up a full new article (a full article, NOT a stub), make sure to manually update it by adding it at the top and erasing the bottom, oldest entry. Thanks! -Darrylb500 18:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Head site admin 3/21/2011 main page note/change There used to be two separate pages for a "list of Vectrex personnel" (original GCE/Western Technologies/Smith Engineering people) and a "list of homebrewers" page (self-explanatory). However, some of this got confusing and unnecessary (some homebrewers would make it onto the "Vectrex personnel" page, others wouldn't for various reasons...or not), so they were combined and now there is only a "list of Vectrex personnel" page, with the other page being deleted. (More will be explained in the next news update in the near future.) Sorry for any confusion that this may have caused previously. -Darrylb500 03:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Head site admin 28/12/2011 Polygons made of vectors? On the main page it says 'Forget the pixels and the polygons'. Polygons are drawn by vectors, so I think it should rather say 'Forget the pixels and the bitmaps, ...' and 'So far there are 152 non-bitmap articles' -Hcmffm 19:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ha, that's a bit ironically funny. Of course, being a non-tech person, I didn't catch that, but this wiki has been in the public eye for nearly a year now and no one else had ever said anything :P :Only thing is, though, some games such as Y*A*S*I and Color Clash are bitmapped from what I've read other people say (that I assume are correct) about those games. So wouldn't it still have to say something other than 'bitmapped'? (Maybe "non-Intellivision articles"?) :Darrylb500 23:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Update :Oh, I thought of a way around this: I'd change the front page to "Forget the pixels and the pre-rendered backgrounds", and "So far, there are __ wireframe articles...". Should be close enough, unless you think of something better (since, for the latter, not everything is wireframed, with a few bitmapped homebrews). I'll update it soon once I finish and add some new stuff in the next week or two. :Darrylb500 00:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Raster graphics :Looks like the raster/vector wording gives you sleepless nights, Darryl. ;-) One thing is sure: All Vectrex graphics are drawn using vectors. I think the opposite of vector graphics is raster graphics. So what about: 'Forget the pixels and raster graphics ..." and "So far, there are ___ non-raster articles." :Hcmffm 21:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Looks like the raster/vector wording gives you sleepless nights, Darryl. ;-) ::Hah, I still sleep just fine, thanks :P :: So what about: 'Forget the pixels and raster graphics ..." and "So far, there are ___ non-raster articles." ::Well, as far as the first one goes, I was looking for something a little bit more modern than raster graphics, which polygons are (only other thing I could think of was ASCII, and they're even more "dead" than vector graphics!). So that's why I'm going to keep "pre-rendered backgrounds", but I'll definitely do the other one though. ::The change will be up soon, since I'll be putting in some new stuff in the next day or two, so it'll be updated then. ::-Darrylb500 02:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC)